


Private Show

by rachel_exe



Series: Foolish Heart [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Riding, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22791250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachel_exe/pseuds/rachel_exe
Summary: "I could repay you for your services with my singing," Jaskier says."You really don't have to.""I insist," Jaskier smirks and walks up to Roach to take his lute from the saddle. "Sit on that log," he addresses Geralt."You know you can just say you want to fuck?""And where's the fun in that?"
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Foolish Heart [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638493
Comments: 29
Kudos: 608





	Private Show

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Is anyone actually surprised I'm adding a smutty extra to this already smutty series? I've had this idea in mind for a while, and this feels like the perfect place for it, I hope you all enjoy it ;)

With his stomach full, Jaskier idly lies on the blanket on the ground, arm behind his head and ankles crossed. He looks up at the glimpses of sky through the treetops that gently sway in the wind. Spring is in its fullest, and the breeze brings to his nostrils the smell of blooming flowers.

"What a beautiful evening," he sighs. "Isn't it, Geralt?" 

"It's the same as yesterday," the witcher replies as he keeps the fire alive. 

"In an evening like this I don't mind that we're too far away to sleep at an inn, even though I miss having an audience for my singing." 

"I don't," Geralt says. "But at least no one will come asking for my services." 

Jaskier sits up with a smirk on his lips. "What if I demand them?" 

Geralt turns towards him with a blank expression and raises his eyebrow, clearly unamused by Jaskier's words. 

"Or better," Jaskier exclaims, a sudden realisation crossing his mind. "I could repay you for your services with my singing." 

"You really don't have to." 

"I insist," Jaskier smirks and walks up to Roach to take his lute from the saddle. "Sit on that log," he addresses Geralt. 

"You know you can just say you want to fuck?" 

"And where's the fun in that?" 

"My ears won't bleed, and that's all matters." 

"Even if you'll never admit it, I know you secretly enjoy my songs, so just sit and enjoy the show." 

Jaskier winks, getting ready for his performance, and Geralt rolls his eyes before moving away from the fire and sitting on the log with a sigh. Jaskier experimentally plays the chords of his lute, making sure it is in tune before starting to sing. 

_When a humble bard graced a ride along_

_With Geralt of Rivia, along came this song_

As he sings, Jaskier slowly walks around Geralt, smiling to himself when he notices the witcher’s gaze never leaves him. It follows him as he keeps playing the chords of his lute, voice melodically singing the familiar lyrics. Jaskier is used to being under the spotlight, but when it’s Geralt that is watching him so close, he can’t help but feel the fire of desire light inside him. 

_While the Devil's horns minced our tender meat_

_And so cried the Witcher: "He can't be bleat"_

He dances in front of Geralt, winking at him when he puts the lute on the ground. His voice never falters as he opens his shirt, popping one button at a time. Geralt’s eyes slightly widen, but he doesn’t move from where he is, he just watches Jaskier strip. And Jaskier does, he slides his shirt down his shoulders, letting it fall at his feet, and walks up to Geralt, sensually swaying his hips. 

_Toss a coin to your Witcher_

_O Valley of Plenty, O Valley of Plenty, oh_

He kicks off his boots and unfastens his trousers, tilting Geralt’s chin when the witcher doesn’t stopping staring at his groin. His voice comes out more strained when Geralt’s aroused eyes meet his, and he has to use all his willpower to keep singing. He pulls down his trousers and easily steps out of them, cock already half hard between his legs. 

He doesn’t miss how Geralt fights to keep his gaze on his face, his determination is admirable, and Jaskier decides to repay him for it. He stops in front of him, hands wrapping around his neck as he straddles his lap. 

_O Valley of Plenty, O Valley of Plenty, a-oh_

_Toss a coin to my Witcher_

He stops singing there, and smirks at Geralt while he hides his hands in his white hair. 

“Your witcher?” Geralt raises an eyebrow, but his voice his raw and there is a pleased light in his eyes. 

“Yes, mine.” 

It’s the first time Jaskier dares to say that, but the words feel right on his tongue, and his heart beats faster when he remembers him and Geralt aren’t just fuck buddies anymore. A surge of warmth spreads in his chest and ignites his desire, his need for more of Geralt, so he shifts closer to him, cock brushing against his armour and hands tightening in his hair. 

Geralt lowly groans and roams his hands on Jaskier's thighs, slow and smooth until he reaches his ass and gropes it, eliciting a moan from the bard. He bores his gaze in Jaskier's, making his breath hitch in his throat, and then he captures his lips in a deep kiss. He claims every part of Jaskier's mouth while holding him tight, hands wandering on Jaskier's ass, getting bolder as his lips get hungrier. 

By the time the kiss breaks, Jaskier's cock is hard between them, and the beads of precum are staining Geralt's armour. Neither of them really cares as the witcher grazes his teeth over Jaskier's jawline, lightly biting his earlobe before muttering, "Mine too." 

There is the hint of a question behind his words, and it just makes it a lot harder for Jaskier to breathe. 

"Yes," he pants; his heart has been devoted to him for way too long to deny it. 

Geralt hums and hungrily kisses Jaskier’s lips again, tongue darting out to trace their outline. Jaskier can feel his hard-on pressing on him, and he groans, body already responding to it. 

"The oil is still in my bag," he groans. 

Geralt grunts and kisses him once more before standing up with Jaskier still between his arms and going near Roach. He easily supports the bard with one hand as he uses the other to rummage through his bag, and his strength only arouses Jaskier even more. He runs his tongue on Geralt’s neck before biting it, moving up to take his earlobe between his lips. Geralt groans, but Jaskier doesn’t back down, instead he buries his hands in his hair, tugging at it when the witcher takes too long to find the vial. 

"Geralt," he groans in his ear, cock begging for attention. 

Geralt finally retrieves the oil and turns to look at him with aroused eyes. "Patience." 

"Patience," Jaskier's scoff. "My balls are about to burst, and you tell me to be patient instead of doing something about it." 

"In due time." 

Geralt sits down on the log again and has a small grin on his lips when Jaskier glares at him. It looks too good on him for Jaskier to be mad, so he just guides one of Geralt's hands to his hole and ruts down on it. 

"I’ve waited enough,” Jaskier mutters. He circles Geralt’s neck and lightly scratches his nape. “And I know you want this too.” 

He jerks forward, and Geralt’s hard cock presses against his, making them both moan. Geralt closes his eyes for a second in a vain attempt to compose himself, but Jaskier moves again and he has to bite his lip to stop the moan coming from his throat. Jaskier smirks and pulls his hair until Geralt tilts his head and he can easily kiss him, tongue rolling in his mouth while he ruts down again. 

Geralt hums and finally gives in. He coats his hand in oil and pushes a finger past Jaskier’s hole. Jaskier gasps against his mouth before moaning in pleasure when Geralt moves inside him. He rocks his hips in time with the witcher’s finger, soft sighs leaving his mouth as desire takes over him. He wraps a hand around his cock and leisurely strokes it, savouring the moment as much as he can. 

Geralt kisses his neck and collarbones while he adds another finger and stretches his hole further. It feels so good Jaskier’s eyes flutter close, and he follows Geralt’s movements as he slowly reaches his orgasm. His moans get louder when Geralt finds his prostate and presses down on it, sending shocks of electricity through his body. He strokes himself faster, cock profusely leaking between them, and it takes only a few more thrusts of Geralt’s fingers before he’s coming, spilling himself in his hand and on Geralt. 

As he comes down from his high, he kisses Geralt, slow and sloppy. 

“Happy now?” Geralt asks between kisses. 

“Mm, very,” Jaskier mumbles, opening his eyes again. 

Geralt has a pleased smug on his face and is fondly looking at him, and Jaskier’s heart skips a beat, a too familiar heat spreading in his chest. 

“Let me take care of you now.” 

He plants a kiss on Geralt’s lips before standing up from his lap and sitting down again on the blanket on the ground. He pats the spot near him, and doesn’t take his eyes off of him when Geralt walks up to him, pants tenting at the front. He bites his lip at the sight and pulls Geralt down, guiding him until he’s lying on the blanket, and he can free his cock from his too tight trousers. 

He takes it in his hand and wipes the precum away with his thumb first and then with his tongue. Geralt hisses, hand gripping Jaskier's hair as he struggles to stay still. Jaskier smirks around him, he loves it when he's able to make the witcher fall apart like this, and his tongue darts out to lap at his cock again. 

He takes him deeper in his mouth and Geralt feels so good, hot and heavy on his tongue that he can't help but moan. He loves having him in his mouth too. He bobs his head up and down, relishing in the low grunts that come from his lover and fondles his balls with his free hand. He sucks him off until Geralt is covered in his spit, and his own cock is hard again. 

After a while, he pulls back with a loud pop and runs his tongue down Geralt's shaft. "You look ready." 

"Hurry up," Geralt breathes out, and Jaskier is surprised by how fucked out he sounds. He really should do this more often. 

"Who's the impatient one now?" he smirks, straddling Geralt's lap. 

Geralt doesn't reply, just grips his hips and holds him in place as Jaskier slowly lowers himself on his cock. The stretch is so familiar it has stopped being a problem, and Jaskier sighs as he gets filled up to the brim. 

"Fuck," he hisses when he bottoms out. 

Geralt's hold on his hips has tightened and is almost brushing, but a feral light shines in his eyes, and the pain is immediately replaced by a hungry desire. Jaskier rolls his hips as he quickly gets used to Geralt, and then starts bouncing on his cock with increasing speed. The engulfing feeling has Jaskier crying out Geralt's name in mere seconds, loud moans filling the air without restraint. 

Geralt meets his thrusts every time, grunting as he chases his orgasm as well. He guides Jaskier down his cock, more and more impatient until Jaskier's thighs start burning and his movements get irregular. 

"Geralt," Jaskier whines with his head thrown back. 

"Fuck." 

Geralt flips them over, pinning Jaskier to the ground as he fucks into him mercilessly. He bites Jaskier's neck, licking the sweat away from it while he buries himself deep inside him. Jaskier almost sobs in pleasure, cock impossibility hard and leaking precum on his stomach. He hides his hands in Geralt's hair and pulls it until he feels Geralt throb inside him. 

"Geralt, please," he whines, heat coiling in his abdomen. 

Geralt angles his thrusts so that he's hitting Jaskier's prostate and muffles his moans with a deep kiss that takes Jaskier’s breath. Jaskier wraps his hand around his cock, but it doesn’t take long before he comes, crying out the witcher’s name. Geralt fucks him through it, thrusting deep into him as he cums as well, emptying himself inside of Jaskier. 

The world is quiet while Jaskier comes down from his high; he vaguely hears Roach neigh and Geralt heavily breathing next to him. He pats the blanket until he meets Geralt's hand and laces their fingers together. Geralt gently squeezes them, and when Jaskier turns his head, he is met by a fond smile that makes him blush as if this had been their first time. 

"I know I'm irresistible, but the way you're staring is creepy." 

Geralt huffs. "You always do it." 

"I do not." 

"You do." 

"It's for my songs," Jaskier replies. "I need all the details." 

Geralt raises an eyebrow and keeps staring at him. 

"And you're fucking hot, am I supposed to look away?" 

Geralt now openly chuckles and moves closer to him. "Don't complain if I do the same then." 

Jaskier is about to protest, but Geralt shuts him up with a kiss, and whatever he wanted to say vanishes, replaced by a sweet feeling that makes his heart foolishly flutter.

**Author's Note:**

> Toss a comment to your writer ;)  
> [ Tumblr ](https://geraskier-hell.tumblr.com/)


End file.
